With the development of science and technology, a touch electronic device is more and more widely applied in people's daily life and work, which is convenient for people's daily life and work, and becomes an important and indispensable tool.
In the touch electronic device, a touch panel is a major component for implementing a touch function. A touch detection of a conventional touch panel has poor accuracy, resulting in a low reliability of the touch electronic device.